Hot
by Piccolo is green
Summary: One-shot. Entry for the SweetestIrony group's February competition: Body Heat. Videl thought Son Gohan was hot. This is a peek into the couple's chemistry during the ten days that Gohan taught Videl how to fly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

This is an entry for the SweetestIrony group's February competition: Body Heat.

This one-shot is set in the ten days when Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. I've always had this idea in my head that Saiyans would be a little warmer in temperature than humans, and this random concept comes into play in this story. If you want a different explanation, you could say that someone who raised their ki would heat up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Hot**

Son Gohan was hot.

Videl smirked to herself, inwardly laughing at the stupidity of her own pun. You see, she didn't mean he was hot, as in good looking, she meant he was _hot_, as in burning up.

She had first noticed this two days ago, when they had been sparring. Videl had tripped, sending her flying into Gohan's rock hard chest. For the one second that she had been pressed against him- before they had sprung apart and tried to pretend like it didn't happen- Videl had noticed the temperature of his skin, which was way hotter than it should have been.

She had put this down to the fact that they had been training all day; both of them had built up quite a sweat. But this morning, before any training had begun, Videl had grabbed Gohan's arm, and she had felt that same heat again.

And this, she thought, was another fact to add to her list of 'Strange Things About Son Gohan'.

She didn't physically have a list compiled; she wasn't _that _obsessed with the boy, but she did make note of all the odd things he did. There was something not right about him, and she was going to find out what it was, one way or another.

The list in her head also included the fact that he could jump ridiculously high, fly (so could she- still, that _was_ strange), ate like a pig- with huge portions, and could lift such huge weights that she was sure couldn't be humanly possible.

_Daddy couldn't lift a bus_, she thought, remembering the day 'Great Saiyaman' had saved a bus-load of geriatrics from tumbling down a ravine.

And where had he learnt all this stuff? She knew his father was a former champion himself, but from what Goten had told her, he had been gone a long time.

Goten was another strange one. He was also far too strong to be considered normal.

Videl frowned, watching from her spot on the grass as Gohan instructed Goten. What was it about these boys that made them so different? Videl hated feeling like secrets were being kept from her, and this issue about the Son boys was beginning to make her lose sleep.

_Okay_, she admitted to herself as Gohan landed, stripping off the top half of his gi, which was now damp with sweat, _he is hot_.

Gohan and Videl, along with Gohan's little brother Goten, had been training together for the past nine days. They were training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Gohan had been teaching the others how to fly.

_He's so buff_, she thought, as she watched him stretch to warm down, his muscles flexing under the movements. How the hell could he be so smart, and so strong at the same time?

Gohan caught her staring, and their eyes met for a second. He gave her a small smile, with a knowing look in his eye, before turning his back to her and continuing his stretches. He blushed a little, and was glad that she couldn't see. Still, it made him feel good to know that she was watching him with interest.

Gohan may have appeared clueless when it came to girls, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was something between him and Videl, some unspoken chemistry that flickered through the air like static electricity. He could feel the current of it now, just as he could feel her eyes lingering on the view of his backside. _Ha_, he thought to himself, _I'll give her a show_.

Videl blushed even more as she watched his body move in ways that made her feel… well… turned on, to say the least. She wanted to look away; what she was thinking right now was borderline perverted, but she couldn't help staring.

After all, Son Gohan was _very_ hot.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it feels complete to me, and I can't think of anything else to add.


End file.
